


Queer Eye - (Not so) Straight Shooter

by ladygiggs



Category: Queer Eye (2018), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Malec, QE Makeover fic, Shadowhunters/Queer Eye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 16:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygiggs/pseuds/ladygiggs
Summary: An AU in which Izzy nominates Alec for Netflix's "Queer Eye". The Fab 5 help Alec up his grooming and lifestyle game and he starts to live the life he's always wanted. A little bit of Malec sprinkled throughout. This fic probably won't make much sense unless you've watched Queer Eye.





	1. Chapter 1

Bobby looked down at the ipad in his lap, “So, our nominee is Alec Lightwood from Brooklyn, New York. 30 years old, 6’2”, a hundred ninety-six pounds.”

“Whoo, mama,” hollered Karamo.

“Aaand, he’s gay,” finished Bobby. 

“Yay!” The car erupted in applause. 

“He’s been nominated by his sister, Isabelle, who says he is a straight-up hottie but has no idea how to set off his best assets or get himself a man. And he’s only recently out.”

“Aww, a baby gay,” cooed Jonathan. 

“Ooh, he is a hottie,” Antoni exclaimed, looking over Bobby’s shoulder. 

“That hair though,” mused Jonathan, “sheesh, emo is a no-no in this day and age, hunny.”

(Cut to Izzy)

“I’ve nominated Alec because he is the most amazing big brother. He works really hard and takes care of all of us, he’s always taken care of the people he loves. He’s recently come out and it was kind of tough, he didn’t get the best reaction from our parents. I just really want him to get a chance to live his best life and move forward, and I think the Fab 5 can help him with that. I’m hoping so, anyway.”

(Cut to Alec)

“Uh, I don’t really think there’s anything wrong with the way I look or dress or anything. I guess my sister is worried about me being alone but I have really great friends and family so, yeah. It might be an interesting experience.”

“So, we need to help Alec build his confidence up and live the best life he can out in the sunny wide world,” commented Tan. 

“Yeah, that’s our mission,” said Bobby.

“Let’s show this baby gay that there is a better way, henny!” Jonathan snapped his fingers. 

TITLES: HELLO WORLD, THIS IS ME.

The SUV pulled up at the kerb and the Fab 5 jumped out and made their way up to Alec’s apartment. The camera followed them as they knocked on the door, capturing the surprised and slightly wary face of Alexander Lightwood. 

“Hey, are you Alec?” Karamo held out his hand for a slap and then pulled Alec in for a hug.  
“Uh yeah, hey,” Alec said, blushing a little. 

“Oh my god, you have a neck tattoo, love!” cried Jonathan, hugging Alec too. 

The rest of the Fab 5 said their hellos and each gave Alec a hug, which he endured stoically. 

“Oh wow,” said Bobby, as he walked through the apartment, “very ‘utilitarian’ in here.” 

He looked around at the living room which was sparsely decorated with a grey rug and a firm-looking black leather couch. There was a tv on a low cabinet and a couple of framed photos but little else that told him anything about their hero. 

“Alec?” Bobby called out, turning as Alec made his way toward him, “did you get your inspiration from Soviet Home and Garden Monthly ‘cos this is bleak.”

Alec smiled crookedly and ruffled his hair a little, “Uh, I guess it is a little plain.”

“How long have you lived here?” Bobby asked. 

“About two years.”

Bobby’s eyebrows shot up, “Two years?!”

“Hey, Alec, come in here!”

Alec made his way into the kitchen where Antoni was peering cynically into his fridge. 

“It’s gotta be grocery day today, right, cos I am seeing nothing nutritious or even really edible in here.”

“I usually eat out, cooking isn’t really in my skill set,” Alec said, a little sheepishly. 

“Oh, well, that’s what I’m here for,” Antoni smiled widely. 

Alec nodded, a little overwhelmed already. 

As he left the kitchen, to heed Tan’s call from the bedroom, he barely heard Antoni’s last words.

“Hmm, I wonder how old this celery is…oh, bleurgh.”

Tan was in his bedroom, which was spare but neat, at least. Alec thought that just about every item of clothing he owned was laid out on his plain grey comforter. 

“Black, black, more black, tactical gear, what is with Americans and tactical, technical gear in their wardrobes? My gosh.” 

Tan pulled out three identical black shirts and lifted a sculpted eyebrow at Alec who looked confused.

“What’s wrong with those,” he asked, dreading the answer. 

“They’re just so boring, luv,” said Tan, tossing them on the bed, “and some of these are way too big for you, they must just hang off you.”

Tan patted one of the few empty spaces on the bed and Alec sat. 

“What look are you going for?” he asked Alec. 

“Well, black goes with everything right?” Alec looked for confirmation but got nothing, “I think it’s just easier.”

“You’ve just come out right?” 

Alec nodded. 

“Do you want to find a boyfriend? A partner?”

Alec was quiet for a moment, looking at his feet. He nodded and looked at Tan. 

“Yeah, I mean...yeah.”

“Good,” Tan smiled and lightly smacked Alec on the shoulder, “Well we are going to make sure you look so damn sexy those New York boys won’t know what hit them.”

Alec took a deep breath and stepped into the bathroom where Jonathan was going through his drawers and medicine cabinet. 

“Ok, so I’ve picked out the things I like, and here they are,” Jonathan brandished a razor and a bottle of cologne that Alec was pretty sure was a gift from Izzy. 

“Everything else kind of needs to be reevaluated,” Jonathan nodded his head enthusiastically and Alec felt his own head moving along. 

“So, this is a good razor, and you clearly like the clean-shaven look, it totally works for you, but henny, we gotsta get you some decent product for that thick gawjus hair of yours.”

Alec could understand where Tan, Bobby and Antoni were coming from, fair play to them, but his hair was one thing he did actually spend a bit of time on. 

“I don’t know,” Alec mused, looking into the mirror at his hair which was rather artfully swooped up, his fringe waving across his forehead. 

“Mmhmm,” Jonathan affirmed, “there’s definitely a lot to work with, I just think we need to loosen it up a little, maybe work with that natural wave a bit more.”

Alec grimaced grudgingly at his reflection, acknowledging Jonathan’s advice. 

It was a bit of a relief to sit on the couch with Karamo, until Alec realised that this was the part where they talked about feelings. 

“So, your sister said you’ve only recently come out right? How are you settling in with all of that?”

Alec looked at his hands and then off into the distance, “It was just time to come out, y’know? I was getting tired of hiding and I knew my friends and my family, most of my family, would be supportive.”

“But, your parents, they weren’t as supportive?” Karamo asked, his voice warm and even, giving Alec strength to answer. 

Alec took a deep breath and shook his head, “They are still...processing it. I haven’t spoken to them since.”

“You know, Alec, one thing that has gotten our community through thick and thin, is our family. Not our biological family, but the family we choose. Your parents might come around, they might not, but it sounds like you’ve got people who love you, who will be there for you. And that’s what I want you to focus on, ok? I had family members who weren’t the most “approving” but I had some, like your sister, who I could draw strength from. You’ll get through this.” 

Bobby, Karamo, Jonathan and Antoni all gathered with Alec in the kitchen. Bobby had Alec’s boring grey comforter wrapped around him like a cape and Karamo was playing with an arrow head he had picked up in the living room. Antoni was chewing on something he had found at the bottom of Alec’s vegetable drawer and Jonathan was checking his hair in the slightly reflective surface of the fridge. They explained to Alec that, at the end of the week, he would be hosting a dinner for his closest family and friends, to show off his new look and to thank them for their support. He just managed to hide his terror at having to host an actual grown up dinner party. Overall, Alec was holding together well, he thought, considering five complete strangers had just invaded his house with the intention of turning his life upside down. 

Tan walked into the kitchen, dangling a strappy black thing from his hand, “Alec, what is this? Are you into bondage?”

Alec blushed to the roots of his hair, snatching the item from Tan’s hand, “No...that’s, that’s for archery, for protecting my wrist.”

“You gotta protect those wrists, henny, don’t want to compromise that wrist action,” Jonathan purred, nudging Alec’s shoulder. 

Alec blushed but burst out laughing with the others. Maybe this week wouldn’t be so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

(Cut to Tan)

“So, Alec is lucky. He’s got a great body, he’s tall, great features, but he’s just dressing himself down. My goal is to show him that a pop of colour, a great fit, can really help lift his look and maybe even help him bag a man.”

(Cut to Bobby)

“Alec’s space is nice it’s just...bare. It doesn’t really say much about him or who he wants to be and, when you dig beneath the surface, he’s a really lovely guy. I want to give his apartment some light and warmth and a bit of comfort too, so he can feel like it really is home.”

(Cut to Antoni)

“Alec doesn’t really cook, doesn’t really think too much about eating for enjoyment, it’s more of a functional thing. I want to show him that food is something to nourish our bodies and our souls and, really, to be enjoyed.”

(Cut to Jonathan)

“He’s giving me stoic, warrior realness, he’s giving me provider for my family, he’s giving me “hold me till the pain goes away”, he’s got a lot going on and I am living for it! We are just going to free up that hair and let it go it’s own way, yas, Stevie Nicks!”

(Cut to Karamo)

“Alec’s a sweet guy and he’s been kind of ignoring, or denying, a big part of himself for a long time. And that takes its toll. This week will really be about helping him find that strength that I know is inside and connecting to the strength and love of those people who care so much about him.”

Alec’s first stop was with Tan, who took him into a little boutique which seemed to have no other customers. Tan showed him a rack of clothing he had already picked out. Tan put him in a casual look first - tan chinos and a light blue, short-sleeved shirt. 

“Now, a simple thing to make this look a little more sophisticated, is to roll up the sleeves a bit,” said Tan, working on the sleeves of the shirt. 

Alec looked at himself in the mirror. He had to admit, the pants made his ass look great and the sleeve hit him at a flattering point on his arms. Tan had put some thin leather bracelets on his wrist and it just added a touch of style to the whole outfit. 

“This next look,” said Tan, leading Alec over to a mirror, “would be perfect for a dinner date,”

Alec was dressed in a suit in a dark shade of royal blue with a subtle spot pattern in the fabric. Tan had put him in a lighter blue shirt underneath that had spots the same size and colour of the ones in the suit. The whole outfit was sophisticated and modern, but still way more formal than anything he usually wore. Alec imagined it was something Magnus might wear. 

Magnus. 

Alec’s thoughts had flown to his friend more than once throughout this experience. Magnus had given Alec the last push to come out. He was brave and proud and colourful in ways Alec couldn’t imagine being. He was the first person Alec came out to and his reaction had been so supportive and loving that Alec felt confident enough to tell his family and other friends. Alec smiled. He could imagine that Magnus would love this part of the whole Queer Eye experience best. Magnus was always trying to get Alec to come clothes shopping and try new things with him, too. 

Tan had him change back into his normal clothes and sent him off to meet Bobby at a home decor store. They wandered around and Bobby asked Alec some questions about what he did and didn’t like in the home. Alec had never really thought about what his home looked like. It was just a place to sleep and keep his stuff, but, as Bobby spoke, he started to understand the difference between a home just being functional and one that was welcoming. 

They picked out a squishy brown leather couch that was long enough for Alec to stretch out and a few lamps. Bobby caught Alec staring at a colourful rug, shot through with gold and burgundy threads and asked him if it was something he thought would work in the apartment. 

“Uh, it’s nice. Way brighter than what I’m used to.”

“If you really like it, I’ll make it work. It would actually look great under the couch we just picked out,” said Bobby. 

Bobby assured Alec that he was going to love the new apartment and sent him off to Karamo. 

Something in Alec relaxed when he realised where Karamo was taking him. 

“So, it’s been a pretty wild week so far right?” Karamo smiled at him. 

“Yeah,” breathed Alec, looking down the archery range at the familiar sights of targets and bows being drawn, arrows fired. 

“I wanted to bring you somewhere that felt a little more familiar. We’re going to try something you probably haven’t done before though.”

Alec looked at him quizzically. 

“We’ll get there but first you are going to teach me how to shoot arrows cos I ain’t never done this before.”

This was like being home for Alec. He took Karamo through the gear and how to fix the arrow, draw back and fire. Karamo missed the target the first couple of times but then hit the edge, letting out a huge whoop of excitement. 

“Yahhhh! Oh man, you are a good teacher, Alec. That was pretty good for my first time, right?”

“Very good,” Alec smiled. 

“Ok, well this is the basics but I want you to try something.” Karamo waved over a woman who had been standing back while they had been practicing. 

“Alec, this is Karina, Karina, this is Alec.”

“Nice to meet you, Alec,” Karina extended her hand. 

“Likewise,” Alec shook it, feeling curious now. 

“Karina is a therapist, but she works specifically in sports,” Karamo explained. 

“Alec, I work with athletes to build up their motivation and confidence and sometimes to help them return from injury and trauma. What I thought we might do today is tap into your confidence in archery and just draw on it to build your confidence overall. How does that sound?” Karina asked. 

“Um, good,” said Alec, “what would that involve?”

Karina and Karamo smiled at each other. 

“Alec, have you ever shot an arrow blindfolded?”

It wasn’t as scary as Alec thought it might be. He and Karina talked about how he started in archery, how it was a way to escape but also to discipline himself. Karina explained that athletes learn to manage frustration and disappointment, not to ignore it. The conversation stayed on the topic of sports and sports psychology but Alec felt something unfurl in his chest as they talked. His life until now had been about not disappointing his parents, hiding who he was out of duty, never giving in to what he wanted. Part of him still thought that coming out was a result of his broken resolve rather than of his strength. This week was starting to change that. 

“How do you think you’re going to go?” Karamo asked Alec as they started preparing the blind shot. Karina had explained to Alec that this was a test of Alec’s skill but also his control and intuition. It didn’t really matter if he made the shot, what mattered was taking the shot. 

“I think I’ll be lucky if I somehow don’t end up shooting myself,” Alec joked. 

“You can do this,” Karamo said, clapping him on the shoulder. 

When Karina started talking him through each step, and putting on the blindfold, Alec felt simultaneously shaken and in control. When the call was given that the field was clear, he fractionally relaxed his muscles, breathed out and let go. He heard the thud of the arrow as it hit the target. 

When he slipped off the blindfold, he saw the arrow still quivering slightly, buried in the bullseye. 

As Karina and Karamo congratulated and hugged him, he didn’t bother hiding his tears.


	3. Chapter 3

Karamo waved at Alec as he dropped him off outside the salon where Jonathan was waiting for him. He had one more thing he wanted to do but Alec didn’t need to be there for it. Karamo strolled into the Hunter’s Moon and was greeted by a table full of Alec’s friends and family. He wanted to know more about Alec’s support network and also arrange a little surprise.

Izzy was there, along with Alec’s adopted brother, Jace, their mutual friend Maia and Magnus. 

“So, we have been working with Alec this week, and, let me tell you, he is a great guy,” started Karamo. 

Everyone nodded. 

“Told you,” Izzy grinned. 

“I wanted to meet some of you and organise a little gift for Alec,” Karamo pulled out some cards and envelopes, “I was hoping, each of you could write a message to Alec about how important he is to you, giving him some support and just really letting him know you are there for him at this point in his life.”

“I love that idea,” Maia said, enthusiastically. 

“First thing though,” continued Karamo, “I was hoping you could each tell me how you know Alec and what he means to you.”

Jace went first. He explained how he had come to join the Lightwood family and how Alec had taken him under his wing, always challenging him but also making him feel loved and welcomed. 

“Alec is my brother, in the strongest sense of the word. I would die for him,” said Jace, simply. 

“Wow,” said Karamo. 

Maia went next, “I met Alec in college and, even though I love teasing him about being a little aloof, he really is a rock. I remember one time, I was bawling my eyes out over some jerk ex, and not only did Alec bring me ice-cream and let me cry into his shoulder, he went to one of my classes and took notes for me. It was a bio class, Alec was a business major.” 

They all laughed. 

“The notes weren’t the greatest but I’ve never forgotten it. Alec doesn’t always show it but he cares deeply for the people around him.”

“That’s our Alexander,” Magnus said lightly, “I’ve known Alec for a few years now, we met through Isabelle, funnily enough.” They smiled at each other. 

“Alexander is one of the bravest and most caring souls I know,” Magnus went on, “he never ceases to amaze me. I know how hard it was for him to come out but I also know that he would move heaven and earth to make something right. He is a man of integrity.”

Karamo spoke carefully, “I notice you didn’t really say what he meant to you, specifically, Magnus.”

Magnus smiled, enigmatically, “Alec is my friend. I want him to understand how important and loved he is.”

Karamo nodded, saying nothing else. 

Izzy repeated much of what the others had said, adding how much she loved her brother and how she just wanted to see him happy. 

“You don’t think he’s happy?” Karamo clarified. 

“I think he could be happier,” Izzy said, and Karamo didn’t miss the way she glanced at Magnus. 

Meanwhile, Alec was getting the most attentive haircut of his life with Jonathan. Alec sat in the hairdresser’s chair trying to follow everything Jonathan was saying about his hair. 

“So, I think we can take it down a little on the sides, just a tiny bit off the top so we still get a sexy sweep but the natural wave of the hair kind of guides that movement?”

Alec just nodded, “Sounds good.”

Jonathan cooed, “Ooh, I just love it when a big strong man lets me take control.”

Alec laughed at his teasing tone. He wasn’t actually used to hanging around the variety of people from the LGBTIQ community. His community now, he contemplated. The Queer Eye guys were so different from the men he had grown up around, trained with. They were so open and friendly with him, but it didn’t feel fake, even though they barely knew each other. He felt...accepted by them. Not just as a gay man, but, as a person, worthy of all this attention. He was slowly getting used to the idea that this was a good thing for him. 

At the basin, Jonathan talked Alec through the process of cleansing and treating his hair. 

“Now, we won’t do a colour treatment today but don’t be scared of, like, a semi-perm brightening treatment. It will wash out over time and it just gives your hair gloss and shine. The shampoo and conditioning treatments we’re using now are just divine but I also recommend not washing your hair every day, horror, because it just doesn’t need it, hun.”

The shampoo Jonathan was rubbing into his scalp smelt pleasant and familiar. 

“I really like this, I feel like I’ve smelled something like this before.”

“No offence, hunny, but this is not the nasty “2in1” you had in your shower. It’s a gorgeous sandalwood shampoo which we are going to follow up with a sandalwood conditioning treatment.”

After washing, Jonathan took Alec back to the chair and started cutting. 

“So, have you ever wanted to try something different with your hair before? It’s like, real thick and healthy. You can really play with it.” Jonathan asked, cutting away. 

“I’ve never really thought about it, to be honest,” Alec said, “my friend, Magnus, changes his hair every second day, no exaggeration. One day he’ll have red streaks, the next gold, or he’ll just, like, shave one side. He makes it work though, he really rocks it,” Alec ended fondly. 

“Gorge!” exclaimed Jonathan, “love mixing it up with colour and texture.”

They chatted a little more as Jonathan finished the cut and then dried it off. He showed Alec how to use a little product to style it. Alec wouldn’t have believed a haircut could make such a difference but his hair looked softer and he looked fresher, more sophisticated. 

“And it just shows off that tattoo, hunny. Mmm! So badass.”

Alec’s final outing was with Antoni at the Spanish restaurant, Boqueria. It was almost as if the other man could tell how tired Alec was getting, so close to the end of the week, so he took pity on him and, before heading into the kitchen for some lessons, they sampled the menu. 

“Now, you live alone right? And you order food in pretty regularly, it’d be fair to say?” 

Alec nodded, “Yeah, I just don’t see the point of cooking for one person and I can only stand leftovers for so long.”

“Cool,” Antoni went on, “the great thing about food like this, tapas and little appetisers, is that you can make them easily for one and you get a great, delicious meal with really, very little work.”

They tucked into a deep yellow dish. “This is tortilla espaňola,” Antoni explained, “it’s a bit more substantial than your standard omelette but really no more difficult to make.”

They tried some more dishes - roast vegetables with flat bread, some croquettes and a delicious hanger steak with salsa verde. 

Alec devoured everything that was put in front of him. Antoni looked pleased. Once they finished eating, they headed back to the kitchen to learn a few tips from the professionals. 

TITLES: WHEN A HOUSE BECOMES A HOME

Karamo was at the wheel, with Tan in the backseat, as he drove Alec to finally see his new apartment. 

“Are you excited?” Tan asked enthusiastically.

“I am, and a little nervous,” Alec admitted. 

“Nervous why?” asked Karamo, searchingly. 

“I probably shouldn’t be, but, I guess I’m just nervous to see what Bobby has picked up about me. You have all been so keen-eyed, picking up on who I am and who I could be. I just...I don’t know what that’s going to look like as a house, y’know?”

“You know who you are, mate,” said Tan, “I bet you are going to walk into that house and just be like ‘yep, this is home’.”

Bobby opened the door when they arrived, “Welcome to your new home.”

Alec couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Gone were the grey and black furnishings. The room was still dark in tone but there was colour. The deep brown sofa they had picked out, the burgundy and gold rug. The TV was mounted to the wall and there were new wooden bookshelves filled with his books and framed family photos. There were pictures of him, Jace and Izzy as kids, one of him holding Max as a baby. The new lamps threw warm light around the room, making the space feel cosy. A vintage bow and arrow were mounted on the wall. 

“I can’t believe this, Bobby. This is amazing,” Alec could not stop moving around the room, looking at each new addition. 

“Come and see the bedroom,” Bobby gestured toward it. 

“Oh wow,” exclaimed Alec. His double bed, with its slightly scratchy grey comforter was gone and in its place was a king with deep blue sheets and a soft looking navy comforter. 

“I cannot stand sleeping in a double, and you are taller than me, so I don’t know how you did it,” explained Bobby, “so I got you a new bed that’s a little more accommodating.”

“It’s amazing, Bobby.” Alec’s eyes went to the walls, which were now a slate grey. His window had new blinds and the room seemed lighter somehow. 

Bobby explained that he had picked colours and textures that would absorb and reflect the natural light, creating a brighter space. One of the new lamps had also been placed in the bedroom to brighten it even more. 

Alec was overwhelmed. He just hugged Bobby and stepped back again to survey the room. 

“Hasn’t Bobbers just done such a good job?” asked Jonathan as he led Alec to the bathroom. 

“He really has,” agreed Alec. 

Jonathan took him through his new grooming routine, which was surprisingly quick, thanks to the new hair cut before passing him over to Tan. 

Alec modeled some of his new outfits and the Fab 5 all agreed that he should wear the chinos and blue shirt combination for the dinner. 

“It’s casual but classy,” affirmed Tan. 

“And your arms!” Jonathan chef-kissed his fingers. 

Antoni led Alec into the kitchen, which was now warmer and more homey, with a few of Bobby’s flourishes and a new infrared electric grill glowing on the counter. 

“So, you told me about this stew your grandmother used to make. An old family recipe?”

Alec nodded. 

“I looked over the recipe you gave me and made a few adjustments. I thought we might add some other spices and grill some baguette to make croutons.”

Antoni took Alec through the new version of the Trueblood family favourite. They toasted some spices before adding them to the pot bubbling on the hob. Antoni had Alec slice some baguette before spreading garlic butter on each piece. Once the stew was finished, they both tried some, mopping up the juice with the croutons. 

“Wow,” said Alec, impressed. 

Antoni beamed, “Good?”

“Yeah, I can’t wait to make it for my mom...my friends and family,” Alec said, licking his lips. 

Antoni clapped a hand on Alec’s shoulder and sent him in to Karamo, who was sitting on the couch in the living room. 

“So, just remember, this dinner is an opportunity to entertain the people you care about and really let them into this new space, your space. I want to encourage you to check in with them regularly and really hear them when they tell you they love you. I know you have a hard time taking compliments.”

Alec smiled. 

The rest of the Fab 5 joined them on the couch for their farewells. 

“Remember to toast those spices for the stew, it really does make a difference,” advised Antoni. 

“The tan chinos and blue shirt for tonight, you’ve got a couple of shoe choices, alright? Show us what you’ve learned.” 

“And tszuj that hair hunny, make sure you don’t over do it with the product.”

“Enjoy your new space!”

“And remember, you are loved,” Karamo finished.


	4. Chapter 4

TITLES: FROM SHY GUY TO FLY GUY

_The Fab 5 settled on the couch at the loft as Antoni passed around cocktails. ___

____

__

_“Ok,” said Bobby, “Time for Alec Lightwood.” ___

____

__

The screen on the wall showed Izzy and Magnus arriving first at the apartment. When Izzy saw her brother, she shrieked and hugged him tight. 

“Alec, you look amazing!”

Magnus just beamed, “Alexander, can I touch your hair? It looks so good.” Alec leaned into the touch, smiling. 

_Back at the loft, the Fab 5 exchanged knowing looks._

____

____

_“That Magnus is just mmmm,” said Karamo. The others agreed. ___

____

____

Izzy and Magnus ran around the apartment, commenting on everything. They both cried out on seeing the bow and arrow on the wall, agreeing it was perfect for Alec’s style. When they went through his newly organised wardrobe, Magnus threatened to steal some of Alec’s new shirts. 

“You had better not try and compete with me in the fashion stakes, Alexander, cos I tell you now, that is a battle you will not win.”

“I wouldn’t even try,” said Alec, failing to hide a fond look. 

_“Awwww,” exclaimed Jonathan. ___

____

____

In Alec’s kitchen, he prepared the stew and croutons as Izzy and Magnus perched on new barstools at his counter. 

“Do you need any help, Alec?” asked Izzy, popping a stray cherry tomato in her mouth. 

“Um, no thanks, I want this to be edible when everyone else arrives, Iz.”

“Rude,” retorted Izzy. 

Alec gave both Izzy and Magnus a small taste of the stew and they made approving noises. They all worked on setting the table and getting glasses and drinks out. Alec and Magnus exchanging lots of little looks and nudges that were all captured by the cameras. 

_“He looks, like, way more relaxed with his sister and Magnus around him,” commented Jonathan. ___

____

____

_The others hummed in agreement. ___

____

____

_“Yeah, there is definitely something going on there,” declared Antoni. ___

____

____

Alec’s other friends and family started arriving. Jace pulled him in for a huge hug and the microphone barely picked up the muffled “proud of you” he spoke into Alec’s shoulder. Maia started going through Alec’s books and Max ran up to his eldest brother for a hug before marvelling at the new television. 

_“You really know how to impress the kids,” commented Tan. ___

____

____

_“I know my stuff,” said Bobby, modestly. ___

____

____

Alec served dinner and soon the air was filled with the sounds of people enjoying a meal and compliments to the chef. 

_“You know, he really thought he couldn’t do something like this,” said Antoni. ___

____

____

_“He’s doing so well,” murmured Karamo. ___

____

____

When people had finished eating, Izzy pulled out a stack of envelopes. Alec looked a little confused before she explained. 

_"Oh, these are the cards I had them fill out," Karamo explained. ___

____

____

“Alec, you don’t have to read them now, but we just wanted to give you these. They are cards, from all of us, telling you how proud we are of the man you have become, the man you always were. Whenever you are feeling down, we want you to read these and remind yourself how much we love you, ok?”

Alec looked like he was going to cry. He walked around the table and pulled Izzy into a hug. He cleared his throat and addressed the table. 

“I just want to say that...at the beginning of the week, I really had no idea where this was going to go and I was in denial that I needed it at all.”

“What a surprise,” said Maia, jokingly. 

Alec smiled and continued, “But the Fab 5 were so great and they showed me that I should be proud of who I am, of every part of who I am. But...none of that would matter if it wasn’t for all of you. I am lucky to have every one of you in my life, I love you, guys.”  
Everyone raised their glasses and chorused, “We love you, Alec!”

_Back at the loft, Antoni wiped his eyes and Tan put a comforting arm around him._

____

____

(Cut to Tan)

“When we met Alec, he was clearly a great guy, just a bit insecure. It has been so good to see him blossom and push a couple of boundaries.”

(Cut to Karamo)

“It’s never easy being true to yourself when there’s a world out there that wants to shut you down, so to see Alec becoming more and more open this week, makes me feel like a proud papa.”

(Cut to Jonathan)

“Our lil’ Alec was like a scared baby deer when we met him, you could see it in his eyes, but now, damn, now he is a stag, hunny!”

The camera panned around the table, catching shots of Alec laughing and talking with his guests. 

TITLES: LOVE FINDS A WAY

TITLES: Alec <3 Magnus

A photo appeared on screen, a selfie of Alec kissing Magnus on the cheek, Magnus’ arm around him, both of them clearly happy. 

_The Fab 5 let out a collective cheer and clinked their glasses before raising them high. ___

____

____

_“To Alec and Magnus!” ___


End file.
